The Hands of the God
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Did you ever seen someone kick so hard that his opponent launched to space? Of course no. Not even with aura. But this guy said "They departing to the milky way" What ever that is, is certainly ridiculous. He kicks King Taijitu so hard it launches to Space? Absurd! But this guy is a real deal! And what's with that glowing hand?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello~ this is Raygha. Present you The Hands of the God in Remnant. Need some refreshing for my yugioh fanfic. So I do this instead. I don't really get it why there is not much God Hand fanfic out there. Is the game not popular enough in your country? Did IGN reviews really affect you? What ever people that says this game sucks in many way, is never have fun in their life. Game is supposed to be fun, not perfect.**_

 _ **Gene in here will have both of his God Hands. Gene base form (without god hand) will have superhuman prowess. As you can see, he can beat Angra spawn which is quite hard to beat when Gene only have one God Hand in his base form. But when he got 2 God Hands, he beat it with ease in his base form. I base his base strength because of that. His speed while in God Hand mode will be equal to Ruby cuz you know? He can run so fast that the world look really slow compared to him and can run to his opponent almost instant (Roulette technique). And that was just one God Hand.**_

 _ **And I use these game logics. He will be invincible by conventional mean when in God Hand mode and gain abnormal reflex when in Devil Hand mode just like in the game. And gain both if in 2 God Hand mode. But nonetheless, Both of that hands can make him more powerful in strength and speed like in the game.**_

 _ **And maybe some of you realize this but Gene can actually projecting stuff via his God Hand as shown in the "Home Run God" in one of the Roulette technique. I'm surprised versus battle wikia didn't even mention that as one of this power.**_

 _ **And he can also refill his God Hand power instantly when seeing sexy woman. But not restoring health with fruits tho cuz it's too ridiculous.**_

 _ **Okay, let's stop this rambling and get on with the story. Please inform me if I got too OOC.**_

 _ **Proof read by Donjusticia.**_

-II—II-

"Ugh….My Head hurt." He groaned as the dusty rumble painfully pounded against his head while he tried to sit.

"Ugh…My body is also hurting like hell, speaking of which, the hell is this place? A forest? Heh… what a good way to start my days, and where the hell is Olivia when you need her? Oh yea… right, she is gone to somewhere to investigate something. She never tells me anything about it." The savior said, mumbling about his own life with a tired face.

Grrr…

The grunting of a beasts could be heard around Gene.

"Just what I needed, another problem!" Gene though sarcastically while trying to stand look at the surroundings.

There were quite a number of black creatures around, three species as far as Gene could see. One looked like a wolf with sharp fangs and claws and a menacing look adorning its mask-like face. Another looked like a bear with big claws, a large bulky body, and another white mask-like face. The last beast had the appearance of a gigantic snake, which towered over Gene while still wearing the same mask-like face.

"What are you? Members of an animal freak show like Luchador Gorilla or something!? Or are just the fan club? If so, I'd like a refund! Bring that big assed gorilla to me so I can suplex it one more time!" The monsters only growl back, even more menacingly than before. I guess I'll get no answer.

"Alright you lot. I'm just gonna warn you one more time! Don't mess with me or you guys will get a one-way ticket out of the Milky Way." The weilder of the god hands pointed to the horde of Grimm with his index finger. In response, the Grimm just growled and watched him intently. "Fine by me then. Your ticket to outer space has been bought. Prepare your ugly a** 'cuz you lot gonna have the best trip ever via my kick!" Growing with excitement, he jumped to his feet, ready to fight.

-II—II-

Beacon academy-Headmaster office

Team RWBY had just entered the headmaster's office to report for duty. The team consisted of four beautiful women who stood at attention in front of a middle aged man with grey hairs and an elegant woman with blonde hair.

"Thank you for coming, students. Without further ado, let's start. Do you perhaps know why you have been called here?" Said the not (too) old headmaster, sipping from his mug.  
"Emm…no?" Said the red-headed girl named Ruby, titling her head.

"Hope it's not detention or something cuz I know I didn't screw anything up." Said the messy, blonde-haired girl named Yang, looking the other way as she remembered a certain incident at a bar.

"It's a new mission, right prof Ozpin?" Said the black-haired beauty named Blake, crossing her arms.

"Exactly, Miss Belladona, Now if you please look at your scroll, I will connect mine to yours so all of you can see what I see in my scroll." Said the Headmaster, tapping some button in his scroll.

All of team RWBY looked at the scroll, which showed them a visual from CCTV in forest, showing a tall guy with a black hoodie, which had a split skull symbol on the back, short blonde hair, and a very good stature.

"And he is surrounded by a horde of Grimm, including King Taijitu. How has he stayed alive this long?" Weiss thought as she looked on the scene.

"As you can see, your mission is to rescue this citizen. So far, the Grimm that surrounds him has not yet attacked. Before they do, I want you to rescue him. You don't have to fight all the Grimms, just save him from them. We've already prepared a bullhead for your departure." Says Ozpin while Team RWBY nods.

Next the ice princess speaks.  
"But headmaster, he is surrounded. Do you really think he can hold off that many Grimms until we come to rescue him? If he knew how to fight, it might be worth it, but he's just a citizen. He'll be eaten by the time we arrive to rescue him."  
"But we can't just let him be eaten. We must help him." Said Ruby with high determination.

"She has a point, Ruby. There are so many Grimms. If he is just an ordinary citizen, then his chance of survival is close to zero. I hate to say this, but he most certainly can't be saved if he doesn't know how to fight them." Said Blake as she calmly analyzed the situation.

"We'll never know if we don't try! Headmaster, we are going. We will depart immediately! Let's go guys!" Said Ruby, having faith that the man could make it until they showed up.

"That's my sis. Alright gurls lets go!" Said Yang excitedly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I'd be guilty if I didn't at least attempt to do something." Said Weiss, following the red-headed girl.

True, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hope. But I do hope we can make it in time." Cat Faunus muttered, following her team members.

"I pray for your safety, Team RWBY. We will be watching you from here and will contact you if something happens." Said Ozpi,n standing up as he took a sip from his beloved mug.

"This is an actual mission. Be sure to not let your guard down for even one bit. If the situation gets out of hand, you should all retreat at once. Said the blonde-haired woman with a stern voice.

Team RWBY just nodded and went to the bullhead. Taking a sip from his coffee, Ozpin looked at the scroll before Glynda finally spoke again.

"Do you think he can actually make it? I'm quite confident in Team RWBY's ability to save him should they show up in time, but can he really hold out until then?

The headmaster offered no response.

"Hem? What is it headmaster?" Glynda asked.

"Look at the screen, he looks like he is preparing for a fight." Said Ozpin as both of them began studying the screen intently. They watched as in the midst of the street rumble, beowolf attacked the man by jumping through him. The man, however, continued fighting.

"He ought to have been finished from that kind of an attack without an aura." Glynda thought. But the reality was different. The guy hit the beowolf in mid-air with a powerful roundhouse kick that launched the beowolf into a tree, chopping the tree cleanly in half upon impact before the beowolf dissipated into dust.

After recovering from their shock at the man's skill, Glynda and Ozpin both agreed that the man mostly likely COULD survive until Team RWBY arrived.

 _ **Say hello to CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahaha…..Okay then, this is the first time I do RWBY crossover fanfic. I'm not to well verse with RWBY verse so tell me if I got something wrong like personality or something. Can Gene win against horde of Angra Spawn knock off? You'll see in the next chapter, although if my mood is high enough to make another one that is. See you later. SARABADA!**_


	2. Its Show Time!

_**Back again with Raygha. Since I got so much free time right now I guess I should make another short chapter again. There is fight scene in here. Don't know if it's good enough. Now onto the the story.**_

 _ **Proofread by Donjusticia.**_

-II—II-

It is near night at Emerald forest. The Bullhead has landed near the location of the mysterious guy and team RWBY has just emerged fom the bullhead, ready to start the retrieval meeting. First, however, it's time to make a plan.

"Alright guys, which way is it?" Said Ruby beginning the conversation.

"Did you not see your scroll beforehand? The headmaster had sent us the exact location through our scroll. According to the map, it should be two miles from here. We're quite close, actually." Said the combat dress user, touching her scroll.

"Then let's go! That guy's waiting for us. We can't waste any more time" Said Ruby, ready to activate her semblance.

"Wait Rubes! It's not good to hurry without thinking. Although it'd be great if we could save him immediately, according to the video, it's too much! We need to stick together so we can save him more efficiently." Said Yang, tapping he chin.

"Hooh? You actually can think? I thought you just punched through every enemy like a bulldozer." Said snow white with a smirk.

"Of course I can think! What are you talking about?" Said the Lilac-eyed girl with a smile.

"Or at least, you can manage to think exclusively when Ruby's safety is threatened." Ice Princess muttered.

"Wait what? No! I always think about my teammate's safety, including yours….but mostly Ruby's." Said Yang, facing the other way when saying the last sentence. Weiss just rolled her eyes. Blake finally made conversation.

"Okay, let's stick to the case guys. Ruby, can you run with your semblance and protect the citizen? Don't engage those grimms yet until we arrive. Protect that guy with your sniper rifle. But if the situation is dire, try to carry that guy with your semblance if he is not too heavy. Or at least, stall time until we arrive so we can escort him together while also fending of grimms." Said the golden eyed girl to the youngest team member. In response, Ruby replied with, "Roger that!"

"And Weiss, you use your Glyph to enchant our speed like last time? It's necessary so we can catch-up with Ruby faster."

Weiss pondered her question for bit while contemplating the vial of dust in her hands. After a bit of thinking she replied that she could do it.

"All right. It's decided then. Everyone ready?" Said the team leader to her team mates. All three of them nodded in agreement so the team leader replied with,  
"Then see you guys!" before activating her semblance and running at impossible speeds, leaving rose petals in the way.

Weiss invoked her semblance, causing three emblems to appear before the other three members of the team. With the power of the glyphs, their speed became enchanted, enabling them to run even faster than they originally did.

-II—II-

Gene continued fighting the grimms, who proved to be remarkably persistent despite witnessing their comrades get punched or kicked before flying through the air with the speed of a cannonball. Despite Gene's fury, the grimms were not wavering in the slightest.

Gene used every martial art technique he knew. "Furry," as Gene called it, tried to surround him while another grimm tried attacking the street rumbler with his right claw. Gene dodged the attack by side stepping and punching the attacking "Furry" in the gut, sending the monster flying far away. Another "Furry" tried to slash him in the back, but Gene kicked it first in the face with a straight kick.

The "Furries" then began attacking him from all directions. Gene jumped into the air as they all charged at him, causing the "Furries to crash into each other. A big grimm named "Pedobear" by Gene, managed to catch Gene in the air as he came down. However, "Pedobear" was not aware of Gene's skill in escaping. Slipping behind "Pedobear," Gene grabbed the beast's belly from behind before suplexing the beast and leaving behind a bear-sized crater as the beast dissipated.

Donzens more "Furries" and "Pedobears" tried to swarm him with their numbers as they slashed at him with their fearsome claws. Back flipping out of the way, Gene avoided their numerous attacks. Growing even more frustrated, three "Furries" jumped at Gene, ready to maul him to death, but stepping back, Gene sent all three of them flying through the air with a single powerful kick.

Gene then switched to the offensive, running at the speed of an athlete before kicking a "Pedobear" so hard it went staggering back. With a straight right hook, straight left hook, and a left roundhouse kick, the "Pedobear" fell.

Undaunted, the other hordes of grimms try to maul him again. Gene axe kicked the fallen bear and made its body tumble before kicking it into the air. Jumping into the air, Gene kicked the bear once more, sending its body into the bodies of the other grimm with the force of a cannonball before making another horde of grimms dissipate from the impact.

Finally, after that attack, the grimms stood silent, not daring to make another move. Gene stared back at them, wondering why they stopped. After all, they still had massive numbers. Getting bored from the wait, Gene decided to do what he usually did in such a situation.

"Ah cmon is that all you guys got? Cmon! Even those five midgets were more troublesome than you lot. Maybe you should stay in a freak show so they can see how handsome you are?" said the God-Hand weilder, trying to provoke the remaining grimms.

The grimms continued standing silent, not moving in the slightest, almost as if they were observing something. No, that's not quite right. They look more like an obedient pet waiting for their master. Every one of them is staring behind me, almost as if… don't tell me.

Turning slowly around, Gene came face-to-face with two pairs of massive glowing red eyes.

"Holy Mama! You're so BIG! What are you? Sonic the grizzly bear?" Said the street rumbler in disbelief. The new guy… the BIG new guy, towered over "Pedobear," so Gene decided to name the monstrosity, "Ultra Damned Pedobear." That name, however, was too long, so Gene went with a new nickname, Grizzlespikes, once he saw the numerous spikes that protruded from its back.

The "Grizzlespikes" tried to plant his claws into Gene, but Gene stopped its massive bulky hands with his well-trained hands by holding "Grizzlespike's" bare hands in his own. However, thanks to the monsters mass, the monster managed to overpower Gene's strength. With no other options, Gene was forced to release his hands and jump back in order to avoid getting crushed. With all his attention focused on "Grizzlespikes," Gene failed to notice a "Furry" charging behind him, ready to stab him in the back.

Fortunately, fate is on Gene's side. A red blur comes from the thick forest, quickly closing the distance between itself and the brawler before grabbing the brawler and carrying him away just before the "Furry's" attack could reach him.

-II—II-

Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Gene accidentally fell from the blur's grasp before rolling like a bowling ball and hitting a tree.

"Ugh… again!? My head was already hurting like hell… ouch! And now my back hurts! Who was that blur!?" Gene asked, confusion on his face.

Gene looked at his surrounding and saw a person wearing something like a gothic Lolita outfit with a short skirt and trimmings at the end of the skirt. Ever her back, she wore a red cape. The girl looked dizzy and almost fainting, almost as if she had suffered the same impact he just did. Could she be the blur?

Not long after that, hordes of Grimms full of "Furries," "Pedobears," and one gigantic snake that was originally just watching the fight from afar suddenly join the fray. "Grizzlespikes," however, was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't handle these guys with my current strength along. And since it looks like there's a helpless person here now, I'd better use 'that' to end this immediately." Gene said with a smirk, grabbing his right arm with his left arm.

"Alright you black mass of ugliness, (racism intended.) I'm already tired of our fight, so say hello to one of my buddies!" Said Gene with a smirk as his right hand began surging with yellow electricity.

His right hand produced a faint light, which began glowing brighter and brighter until at last, it exploded into a brilliant light that blinded the grimms.

All the grimms roared in a frenzy after seeing the true form of Gene's right hand. Gene's right hand now glowed with a yellow aura of light and a white stripe tattoo with a neat design. With his transformation complete, Gene radiated an aura of holiness.

"Say hello to my 'God Hand!' This dude is the one who's going to send you all out to space. Now who's gonna want to try first?" Said the kung-fu expert to the horde of grimms. In response, all the grimms attacked him at once, including the giant snake named "MamaBoa" by Gene.

Gene didn't have a choice but to stand still. If he dodged, the grimms would have harmed the little girl. So Gene stood his ground, smiling despite how outnumbered he was. Unbeknownst to the grimms was the fact that Gene really was about to send them flying out of the Milky Way.

End of chapter.

 _ **Meet the CLIFFHANGER again Biatch. Now I will explain about Gene powers and what can he really do in this fanfic based on my experience playing God Hand.**_

 _ **Base form: Wall level-can destroy and endure an attack who can shattering wall.**_

 _ **Roulette techniques: Mid Tier Telekinesis (Chain Yanker), High Tier Fire Manipulation (God Stomp 2, Divine Smash 2, Shaolin Blast, Double Shaolin, Last finishing move to Angra) Floating (Zen Revival) Can enchant object he touch (Wild Pitch) Projecting stuff with energy (Home Run God) Energy Beam (Shock wave, Shock Wave 2, Head Slicer) Can overload his opponent energy and make them explode like fireworks (Daisy Cutter). Energy Charging (God Charge)**_

 _ **Right hand of the God hand: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, Faster than eye can see (If Gene use his roulette technique), Invincible. (But vulnerable against his own left hand of the God Hand, or unconventional attack like Emerald Sustrai Semblance.)**_

 _ **Left Hand of the God Hand: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Almost infinite energy (since in game Azel can use his own roulette technique and God Hand mode without much effort and when Gene fighting Angra Spawn and dropping reel card mostly. I assume it's because of his left hand that provide him with almost unlimited energy, although I know is just part of game. But I make it valid in this fic) Abnormal Reflex (When Azel in God Hand mode. When Gene also use his own God Hand. Azel will always dodge Gene attacks and the same with Azel who can't land a hit to Gene except while clashing. Can dodge anything even in blind spot as long as the attacker or something that attack him move at equal speed or lower)**_

 _ **Two God Hands: Doubled Superhuman Strength, Doubled Superhuman Speed, All both powers.**_

 _ **?: Unknown. (For future, Its an OC power for later)**_

 _ **That's about his powers in my opinion. Feel free to add suggestion. This is Raygha, see you later.**_


	3. Update Note

_**Hello. This is Raygha. I have unpleasant news for all of you who read this fic. Currently my monitor is broken and I can't write until I bought new one (I'm currently using my friends PC). But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this. But until then, I hope you be patient.**_


	4. Can you feel it mr snake? How birds fly?

_**Well this was faster than I though. I use my half broken lap top to do this. I admit, the fight scene in here is not that good compared to Gene when in base form. Well, what do you expect? God Hand is Hax mode in game. Without further ado. Read it.**_

 **Proofread by Donjusticia.**

-II—II-

Ruby Pov

I decide to run as fast as I could using my semblance after separating myself with the team to help the mysterious guy in the forest. In a matter of minutes I managed to get to the clearing in the forest and see massive numbers of Grimms. I prepared my crescent rose and transformed it into a sniper rifle with additional modification just for this mission. Now it had night vision in its scope.

I get a good spot for sniping and watch the Grimms fight that guy. The guy who we assume id just a normal citizen actually can hold out on his own. Look at him! He kicks and punches so strong that beowolf and ursa are launched with incredible force! Such an aura manipulation. He must actually be a professional huntsman like uncle, and he is a brawler like sis, but more refined and skilled.

I secretly help the guy by shooting off the Grimms. It looks like he isn't aware of the fact that I am helping him.

After some time, The horde of Grimms stay silent. It's weird, they stopped attacking? But I suddenly hear someone screaming "Holy MAMA" and I believe it comes from that guy who is fighting the Grimms head on. I try to see what happenz to that guy with my night vision scope and my mouth gapes open in shock.

It's Ursa Major!? One of the kinds that are not recommended fighting alone even for Professional Huntsman. I can't stand this anymore. But my friends have not yet arrived. I can't fight that many Grimms while protecting him against Ursa Major.

Am I seeing this right? He is just wrestling with the Ursa Major? Although he is losing, the ability to hold that Grimm's strength for 5 minutes is really a feat. But now I seen Beowolf trying to stab him in the back. I can't let this happen! Sorry guys. I begin running to help that guy and turn back my crescent rose to its sheath form.

-II—II-

3rd Pov  
Ruby runs and runs. Dozens of Grimms sense Ruby even thought it is faint and try to stop Ruby. But Ruby is so fast that she can get past them easily. But unknown to not red riding hood, is the fact that the snake, which is officially named King Taijitu, can sense her movements. Finally, he moves just because of Ruby's movements.

She manages to get passed a lot of them thanks to her semblance. The beowolf claws are almost inches away from the mysterious guy. "Faster! Faster!" Ruby said internally, raising her speed even faster and managing to grab the guy's belly, dodging the attack of the Beowolf.

-II—II-  
3rd Pov

"Too Heavyyyy! I can't take it anymore!" Ruby whined before accidentally losing her grip and making the guy fall and crash against a tree. "Oh no! I hope that guy is okay! But what if that guy got hurt?" Ruby says, internally panicking, unaware that she will crash into a giant boulder while still in hypersonic speed.

Ruby crashes into the boulder, making a crack in the middle of it before tumbling back because of the force, which knocks her out. Getting very dizzy, she can barely even see anything since everything looks so blurry. Aura may protect her from getting stabbed, slashed, or from having her bones broken, but it will never protect her from bludgeon weapons and other hard impacts. Even professional huntsman can get knocked out with their aura protecting them if the force of the impact is strong enough.

"It hurts! It so hurts!" Whines Ruby. Even though she doesn't have a serious injury, the pain is still intense. Sadly, unlike her sister, Yang, she doesn't have as much resistance to impact and will faint soon enough.

Ruby tries to not faint. In the midst of her struggles, a guy voice can be heard. It's the same guy that she saved and still looks okay despite the impact he received. She can't clearly see his face but she gets a weird feeling about something the guy must have. She doesn't know what it is but it feels… familiar.

Ruby tries to talk to him, but she can't due to her dizziness. The guy looks the other way and sees dozens of Grimms, including King Taijitu, one of the most fearsome Grimms. Ruby tries to stand up, but she still can't and sits instead, planning to help the guy who looks like he wants to fight once more. So, she will turn her crescent rose into a sniper model.

'Wait… something's not right…where is my baby?" Thinks Ruby, beginning to panic as she frantically looks through her surroundings. She finds it near the boulder she just crashed into. Trying to crawl into it, she finally reaches it before she suddenly hears a loud explosion next to her. In shock, she learns that the explosion came from his hand. His hand is glowing with brilliant radiance. Eyes twitching, Ruby wonders if that his semblance.

-II—II-  
3rd Pov

"Did you just see that Prof Ozpin? That guy's hand and Miss Rose's eyes started glowing. It's the same as her mother, but what is that hand?" Says Glynda with a very shocked face, which is rare for her to show. Ozpin reassures her while composing himself and replied that he doesn't know either.

"So I was right about my deduction that Miss Rose inherits Summer eyes. But this guy's hand is a new unknown factor. Looks like Miss Rose's eyes react to that hand. I must inform James and Qrow if they know about the glowing hand. Hopefully he can answer a couple of question after we save him." Thinks Ozpin, not sipping from his mug which is a rare occurrence indeed.

-II—II-

Gene Pov

(Play some badass music)

I charge my God hand until glows brightly. I prepare my stand to unleash one of my techniques. The world slows down, including the creatures who are attacking me. With my badass roar, I unleash {Divine Smash}, which punches through all creatures in a straight line and launches them into the next land.

Now dozen of those jet black creatures try to surround me and pile their nasty bodies on top of me. While the world is still in slow motion, I use another of my techniques {La Bomba}, an attack which can obliterate surrounding area with an earth-shattering punch. I punch the ground and create a massive crater, which is quite deep, and creates shockwaves in the shape of a dome. The surrounding creatures who get near me get launched into the air with a powerful force that throws them like a catapult.

-II—II-  
3rd Pov

Qrow just got a call from the headmaster of Beacon academy. Over the scroll, he confirms that his niece does indeed have Summer eyes. He hears about the mysterious guy with glowing hands and wants to save both Ruby and the guy, but they are too far from emerald forest and he already has a job to do in his own village.

Ozpin reassures the man not to worry about it because the guy is strong enough to protect Ruby from the Grimms before her friends arrive. Qrow, however, does not trust the guy with his niece's safety. Listening to his concerns, Ozpin invites him to come to Beacon to discuss the matter with James Ironwood.

Suddenly, a massive pile of black bodies fall from the sky and into Crow's village. The bodies belong to Grimms. Qrow readies his weapon, but ends up not needing to do anything as all the bodies begin to dissipate due to being dead.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Shouts Qrow with a comically shocked face.

-II—ii-  
Gene Pov

"Fiuh…look at that! I managed to cut their numbers massively! I never remember La Bomba being this strong. Maybe it's due to my left hand. Something's always different when I've got this hand. But there is no time for wondering while their numbers are still many. And that Frickin' oversized Boa with Furries and Pedobear begin advancing" Mumbling Gene with satisfied look.

Their numbers are still too much for a guy like me to handle. But not with God Hand. I adopt a boxing stance and dash through them. My target is MamaBoa.

"Cmon ! Let's do some more! If you have balls that is, otherwise I just use ball buster from beginning. But looks like you haven't had organ reproduction. Must be because this is night and you're black (Racism not intended this time). Should I call you ladies from now on? Then you all will be the ugliest babe I've ever seen." Gene wink at them.

All the grimms can't understand humans communication let alone this human. But offended nonetheless and get frenzies.

One Furry tries to attack me. I just punch it in the gut and send it flying into the sky. More black creatures try to attack me with their flesh-cutter claws, but I just punch them first and send them over the horizon. I uppercut all the ones who foolishly come too near me and they joining their comrades in the atmosphere. But the MamaBoa is smarter than them and stays away from my punch. If she… or he is not approaching me, then I will approach him first. But the furries and Pedobear are in the way. I punch through all of them with many uppercuts and sometimes with a powerful chop that make their lower body planted to the earth.

Unfortunately, I get distracted enough to not notice that MamaBoa has gone.

-II—II-  
3rd Pov

Unknown to Gene is the fact that some of those Grimms got transferred to another country. James Ironwood looks like your everyday business man, but in actuality, he is one of the protectors trying to maintain peace in Remnant and leader of atlas military. As headmaster of Atlas academy, he trains all of his students to become huntsmen who protect humanity from creatures of darkness. But now he lets Atlesian Paladin do the job of fending off the Grimms outside of his country. In his office, he is doing some paperwork on the recent activity of the white fang and Grimm.

Suddenly a high ranked officer and second-in-command named Winter Schnee enters the office with an unpleasant look on her beautiful pale face.

"General. There are a massive numbers of grimms bodies falling from the sky. They're all dead, fortunately, but they are all over the place! They're not all dissipating at once so we're getting complaints from the citizens."

"That's strange. Ozpin might know something. Since he called me for meeting, we will go visit him tomorrow at 900 hours. So be ready, and let the police reassure the citizens that it's okay since it's just dead grimms but send some atlesian paladin just in case if there is a grimm that is still alive" James says while Winter just nods.

"He better be able to explain this. Now, let's see if our archive has some kind of clue regarding the glowing hand." Said James, leaving the room and entering the top-secret library in his base, with Winter following right behind him.

-II—II-  
Ruby Pov

I manage to stand up and my dizziness finally wears off. I turn my beloved weapon into its scythe form and plan to help the guy fending off the grimms. However, I hear a rustle behind me. I wonder if it is my friends who have just arrived to help me, but it is not them at all. King Taijitu appears behind me and tries to bite me. Fortunately, I manage to dodge the attack.

Sadly, due to the impact from before, I can't properly move my body and my Aura has been worn out. Even worse, I have a slight sprain from the impact. Seeing how helpless I am, King Taijitu begins attacking me yet again.

Then I hear a girl voice. It is my big sis, Yang. She punches King Taijitu, making it stagger back while Weiss retrieves me with her high speed. It must be her glyph. Blake, meanwhile, tries to distract the King Taijitu with her semblance.

"Oh, you okay sis! I'm glad I could help you just in time. Did you see Ice Princess? It really is necessary to take that way so we can arrive here faster." She says to Schnee while hugging Ruby.

"Sure it is." Schnee sarcastically replies. "We were only fighting that Ursa Major and numberous Gimms just to go that way, and we did only almost get killed. What happened to your speech for Ruby? You fought like a brakeless train! It's better to just think calmly and bypass those Grimms. That's why I prefer the other way. And would you please stop calling me Ice Princess!?" Says Snowflake's emblem user to Yang while they both glare at each other.

"Guess it's because I'm too Train-ed to stop" Yang giggles while Weiss groans.  
"Emm…Geh oh me!' Ruby says while still stuck in Yang's hug. Yang releases Ruby and tries to breathe. After some time, Blake comes to them.

"Er… guys? Is your reunion over? We still have a problem here. Ruby, where is that guy?" Says Cat Faunus, looking at Ruby with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh yeah! Guys, that guy is so awesome that we didn't even need to help him in the first place. He punched those Grimms with his glowing hand and launched them so far that Nora's jump back at the initiation just pales in comparison." I say with excitement. Team RWBY is confused by the statement. The guy must either have ridiculous strength and good aura manipulation or a special weapon that lets him do that, or that said hand is his semblance.

But King Taijitu is not waiting. While my team converses, King Taijitu begins his attack.

"Oh I'm gonna punch you to oblivion for daring to make a move on my little sis!" Says Yang with an unamused look as her lilac eyes become red.

But before we can even begin our clash against King Taijitu, we seen a blinding light. Blake is the first to notice, followed by me and then the rest of the team. The blinding light moves at ridiculous speeds and stops at the face of King Taijitu, who lowers its head in order to attack with its venomous jaws. It looks like he isn't aware that King Taijitu is behind him. His speed is almost like my semblance. To myself and the rest of team RWBY, it looks like he is teleporting.

"Oh hey ladies? And you too lil red. You okay?" Says the mysterious guy, waving his glowing hand.

All of the team looks surprised except Ruby, who is looking at the guy's hand right now. For a moment, King Taijitu stops attacking, but then he lunges towards the brawler.

"Look out!" Ruby shouts. The guy responds by turning his body around to face the Grimm and steps back.

-II—II-  
3rd Pov

As his god hand duration almost wears off, looks like Gene out of juice, so he decides to use his favorite technique {Dragon Kick}, a kick so powerful that it is named after a famous martial art move. Legend says that it is so fast that the opponent who is unlucky enough to receive that kick feels the pain before the kick even connects. Now, with his god hand, all of his base strength becomes superhuman. With his strength thus augmented, Gene has the power to kick King Taijitu into outer space.

And that is just what he does. With a mighty kick, Gene sends King Taijitu flying into the sky so fast that he splits the clouds below him before entering space and becoming a new star.

The jaws of Team RWBY and the two people, who see this from far away, drop.

"What the Fuck was that!?" This is the first time that Schnee has ever sworn.

End of chapter.

 _ **Done! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this. If you happen to wonder if gene slowing down the time. No, Gene is not slowing down the time, he is just too fast that the world look really slow compared to him. Any question can be put to reviews or PM and I will PM you back. But if you're a guess, than I post my answer in the next chapter. For now, Adios!**_


End file.
